Us Against the World Love Stories
by bjaarcy
Summary: It's Edward, Bella, Ginny and Harry against the world while Gabriella, Troy, Shane and Mitchie create a love story. OMG, kso crappy title and crappy summary but basically these are 4 random songfics to the songs Us Against the World and Love Story.
1. Us Against the World Twilight Take

Kso, I got bored and decided to write a few chappys on Christina Milian's Us Against the World and Love Story by Taylor Swift. :) Hope you like :D There's about 3 other chappys for this song reflecting on random couple from High School Musical, Harry Potter and Camp Rock

PS I'm using the characters for my own personal use. Forget that they were vampires, they ever met in high school or in a camp or that they're witches and/or wizards! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything except for the plot! :P

* * *

**Us Against the World – Twilight Take (Edward's POV)**

Finally! I just finished writing my vows. It felt like it took me a lifetime to make them perfect. And unlike some people in the world, I didn't need any other inspiration from a book. I took my inspiration from my one and only love, Isabella Swan… Well, actually in 2 days' time she's becoming Isabella Cullen.

Isabella Cullen, I like the sound of that. I smiled.

I checked my clock, 12 am it said. I couldn't stop now though, I had to memorize my vows. I read and reread my vows until I memorized them backwards and front. I was pretty pleased with how it sounded. Then I heard my love speak in her sleep.

"Love you," she murmured.

I smiled, got up from the desk and slowly crept beside her in bed.

"I love you too," I said and kissed her forehead.

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more**_

_**I would still have you, baby **_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war **_

_**I'll be fighting with you, baby **_

_**Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground **_

_**If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown **_

_**No matter what anyone could say **_

_**This is the only place for me **_

_**And no one could ever take that away **_

_**Nothing could come between us **_

_Two Days Later_

"Hey bro!" Emmet greeted with Jasper right behind him.

"Hey Emmet, Jasper," I replied.

"Today's the big day isn't it?" Jasper asked as he smiled.

I nodded and grinned myself.

"If you don't mind bro, can we hear your vows?" Emmet questioned.

I looked at them both, surprised. Jasper looked anxious and Emmet was waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

I hesitated, then answered, "Sure…"

I practiced my vows in front of my brothers. I pretended in mind that they were Bella and everything just got comfortable.

They clapped after my vows.

"Great job!" Jasper said.

Emmet was still in shock. "Dude!… DUDE! AWESOME JOB!" he finally said.

They both hugged me and then, it was time.

_Later That Day_

"Please name your vows. Bella you may go first," the priest said.

She took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen. I vow to always truly and deeply love you. You are truly the only man I loved this much and I hope to continue loving you this way. I shall always trust you with my heart for you are the only one who had the key to open it. Edward Cullen, I truly love you." The crowd "Aww-ed" her vows.

"Edward," the priest said nodding towards me.

I took a deep breath, "Isabella Swan." I smiled, then continued, "I swear on my life, I have never loved no one like I love you. If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I will be your light. If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you keeping you safe and unwounded no matter what. If it was us against the world, it wouldn't matter because you are my world. Through whatever, nothing could come between us. I vow to give you all of myself and intend to have you always in my heart. Isabella Swan, I truly love you." I heard sniffing after my vows.

The priest smiled. "Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

She smiled, "I do."

The priest turned towards me. "Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

I smiled even wider, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."

_**Nothing's stronger now than you and I **_

_**Cuz your love is all I got **_

_**And this ain't never gon' stop **_

_**No, whoa **_

_**There's no distance here when we're apart **_

_**Come on in from the cold **_

_**Lay your head on my shoulder **_

_**Ride like a soldier **_

_**I'ma stay right here **_

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more) **_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you **_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War) **_

_**I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you **_

_**Because it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world**_

And with that, we kissed as if it was us against the world.

_**You know it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world, ohh**_

_**

* * *

**_

This song's hard to make a story with! :P Oh well, hope you enjoyed! :)

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I didn't use the entire song x]


	2. Love Story HSM Take

So here's the next chappy :)

PS I'm using the characters for my own personal use. Forget that they were vampires, they ever met in high school or in a camp or that they're witches and/or wizards! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything except for the plot! :P

* * *

**Love Story – High School Musical's Take (Gabriella's POV)**

I last saw Troy Bolton when we graduated. He was drafted in the army.

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts **_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air **_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns **_

_**See you make your way through the crowd **_

_**And say hello, little did I know **_

_**That you were Romeo **_

_**You were throwing pebbles **_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

My father never approved of our relationship but we loved each other anyway.

_**And I was crying on the staircase **_

_**Begging you please don't go **_

_**And I said **_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone **_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run **_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **_

When he was drafted he had to go immediately as said on the letter. That night when we found out, we officially proclaimed our love for each other and got married. Nothing big and fancy like we'd hope, but we had to. It felt mandatory since he had to to leave so soon when we were in at a peak of our relationship.

Lord knows I love him so. Lord also knows I miss him dearly…

I sighed. How long has it been? Three, four years (officially since yesterday) since I saw him? He writes letters to me and I write them back. It's just, letters truly can't show my emotion when I'm writing to him and I want him to see the state I'm in when I write. Usually I'm in a terrible state with red puffy eyes complete with the messed up hair. I probably cried over the last letter he wrote me and finally got the strength to write him back. I missed him too much.

_A few months later_

I just received another left from Troy. I'm still not strong enough to hold in the tears and pain I have over him leaving but my time crying has now been getting shorter and shorter and for that I'm proud. I even told him that!

_Later that day_

I sent the letter to Troy and now I'm off to pray to God the letter will get to him along with my love and hopefully the Lord could send his protection so he won't get hurt in any way.

_One year later_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around **_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

I can't believe he's still there! At war! He was supposed to be back a few months ago! I can't keep waiting like this my whole life! It's just so hard to love someone so much yet hate them so much for not being there… Gosh!

Then the phone rang.

"Gabriella Montez?" a lady asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You have someone here at the airport for you, please come immediately," she said. I could tell she was smiling.

But who would want me at the airport? It was too far anyways since it was basically at the edges of my town. I went anyways.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town **_

_**And I said **_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone **_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come **_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think **_

On the car ride going there I just kept thinking, Is it him? Is he there? But I pushed the thoughts away, just in case my heart got broken.

_Later_

I walked into the airport and… Oh my God. He was standing there, with everyone! My high school buddies whom I still talk to, my parents. Everyone.

I ran over to him and gave him a long overdue hug. I then look at him and seen his face. It's very tanned and looks like it's seen a lot of danger and unhappiness. I smile, he turned into a man, I could feel it!

"Sorry for coming a bit late," he simply whispers.

"You're forgiven," I reply.

"That's not enough for me Brie." HE CALLED ME BRIE! OH HOW I MISSED THE SOUND OF HIM SAYING MY NAME! Wait, I don't get him.

"What?" I say.

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring **_

_**And said**_

He knelt to the ground and pulled out the ring.

"If you say yes, I'll believe you. Now Gabriella Montez, will you marry me? I got the approval of BOTH your parents," he said as he flashed a smile.

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone **_

_**I love you and that's all I really know **_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **_

"Yes Troy!" I squealed.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kso, this wasn't too bad :)

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Not the entire song :)


	3. Us Against the World Harry Potter Take

Ksoooo, here xD Another Us Against the World songfic chappy for HP's Harry and Ginny couple :)

PS These characters are currently for my own personal use! Forget that they are vampires, met in high school or at a camp or that they were witches and/or wizzards! :D

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters in this chappy, the previous ones or the the next ones :) I don't own the songs either :D

* * *

**Us Against the World – Harry Potter take (No one's POV)**

Did the world currently hate her? Apparently so. She just lost her job, her debt with her landlord was way overdue and she just found out she was pregnant. Through it all she never lost herself. She's still the kind, sweet and caring Ginny that she will always be. She always took time for her friends and family when they needed her. She was very smart yet people neglected her intelligence. She wasn't a model but she was very modest about her simple beauty. What happened to Ginny Weasley?

Did the world currently hate him? Not really. He just sealed his first major deal, had a very beautiful (and not very small) home and he was living la vida loca basically. Along the way though, he lost himself. Gone is the Harry that used to take time for his friends and family. Gone is the Harry who wasn't an ego maniac. He wasn't that bright but he thought he was. He wasn't very handsome but thought he could catch any girl with his looks. What happened to Harry Potter?

She went to the library to calm down and vent to her best friend, Hermione. Hermione was always Ginny's shoulder to cry on. Hermione told Ginny she could stay over with her and Ron for the time being since she was kicked out by her landlord. Hermione said she could help Ginny by getting a very small paying part time job at the local daycare centre. Hermione even cheered Ginny up a bit by joking around about her baby's room colour.

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny said through the descending tears.

"No problem," Hermione replied with a smile.

The two talked about their lives, the baby and the old memories they shared.

Then he walked in.

He went to the library to calm down too. Harry needed a break from his complaining clients. He needed a break from the bad phone calls from his previous failed dates. He especially needed a break from his ever complaining family and friends. He grabbed a book, sat down at an empty table and began to read. He read for a long time then looked up for the briefest moment.

She looked around the library for a moment too.

Then they locked eyes.

Sparks flew in every direction. People between them quickly jerked away from the power of the stare.

"Gin! Earth to Ginny!" Hermione said snapping Ginny out of her stare.

"Sorry," she said. "Who is he?" she asked nodding her head over to Harry.

"No idea. Go talk to him Gin!" Hermione suggested with a wide smile.

Did he really just experience love at first sight? The feeling he got when he stared at her was tremendous! _And now she's coming over to talk to him! Wait, what?! She's coming over here_, Harry thought.

"Hi," she greeted with a friendly smile. He hasn't seen a dazzling yet friendly smile like that for a long time.

"Hello," he replied with a grin. "I'm Harry," he said as he offered his hand.

"I'm Ginny," she said and shook his hand.

That was 7 months ago.

Both their families disapproved of their relationship. But, they couldn't help it. They were in love! His family said it was bad luck to start a relationship with a girl who was pregnant. Her family said it wasn't advisable to fall in love when you're pregnant unless you're married. Nothing stopped their love though.

It was unfortunate that as soon as they got together, Harry's success went down the drain. He didn't know how it happened but, it just did. He didn't care though, he soon got another job and he still had his Ginny.

She felt terrible to know that as soon as she was officially with Harry his success was destroyed. She couldn't stop crying for a week. But then as soon as he held her, she felt safe and warm in his arms.

_**No matter what anyone could say **_

_**This is the only place for me **_

_**And no one could ever take that away **_

_**Nothing could come between us **_

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more) **_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you **_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War) **_

_**I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you **_

_**Because it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world **_

_**You know it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world, ohh **_

She always heard nasty comments from both the families about her and Harry. Then she heard one very devastating one from Harry's mother.

"I hate you. I hate that baby of yours. You'll NEVER EVER EVER be good enough for my son! You destroyed his wonderful career and your life is already down the drain. Just leave you stupid git. Just leave," she stated.

After that Ginny truly started to feel as if the world completely hated them both because of her. Her life was already a total mess before he came in and his life was just fantastic! She kept feeling terrible for weeks. Harry told her that her negative emotions wasn't good for the baby and she knew that. Until reality finally slapped her in the face.

"Ginny?" the doctor asked.

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but… ," he trailed off.

She was concerned now. "What is it doctor?"

"The baby."

"What about my baby?" she asked anxiously.

"We're losing her," he finally said.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!" she demanded placing a hand over her very bulging stomach.

"We found the amniotic band close to her," he explained.

"WHAT?! WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES THAT MEAN?! Ugggh… I'm sorry," she said finally grasping her emotions. "I mean, what do you mean by that?"

He explained it to her. The amniotic band near the baby wasn't be good at all. The doctor explained that if this band we're to touch the baby, or even worse, get the the umbilical chord, the baby would be very deformed, or even worse, die.

Ginny left the doctor's that day bawling her eyes out.

She told Harry about the baby and all he could do was comfort her by hugging her and letting her freely express herself.

_2 months later_

The day came when her water broke.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

"Yes Gin?!" he exclaimed.

"MY WATER BROKE! AHHHHHH!" she shouted.

They quickly drove to the hospital and Ginny couldn't stop screaming. The pain was unbearable for her. Pain was all over her body and her facial expressions along with her screaming gave that away. Harry couldn't bear another moment of his love being in pain but he stayed with her to keep her company, to make sure that whatever happens he would be there for her. She felt so blessed throughout the pain to have him by his side. That was truly the only thing the world couldn't take away from her.

_**Nothing's stronger now than you and I **_

_**Cuz your love is all I got **_

_**And this ain't never gon' stop **_

_**No, whoa **_

_**There's no distance here when we're apart **_

_**Come on in from the cold **_

_**Lay your head on my shoulder **_

_**Ride like a soldier **_

_**I'ma stay right here**_

After 5 hours of piercing labour, the pain stopped. Finally the baby came. The band never touched her either. Harry and Ginny were so grateful.

"I love you Harry," she said as she held Lilian Molly Weasley-Potter – named after both their mums.

"I love you too Gin," he said as he kissed her forehead.

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more) **_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you **_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War) **_

_**I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you **_

_**Because it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world **_

_**You know it's us against the world **_

_**The world, the world, ohh**_

The world was truly against them throughout all this, but their love conquered all and the world finally gave up as they held together their new family.

* * *

I think I like this songfic better than my first one… But you'll be the judge of that ;D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I didn't use the entire song :D

PPS If you read Nicholas Sparks books, like how I tied in the amniotic band part? ;D


	4. Love Story Camp Rock Take

K last chappy for my random Us Against the World and Love Story songfics. This songfic is for T. Swift's Love Story about Camp Rock's one and only Mitchie and Shane. :)

PS These characters are currently for my own personal use! Forget that they are vampires, met in high school or at a camp or that they were witches and/or wizzards! :D

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters in this chappy or the previous ones :) I don't own the songs either :D

* * *

**Love Story – Camp Rock Take (No one's POV)**

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts **_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air **_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns **_

_**See you make your way through the crowd **_

_**And say hello, little did I know **_

_**That you were Romeo **_

_**You were throwing pebbles **_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **_

_**And I was crying on the staircase **_

_**Begging you please don't go **_

They haven't seen each other since high school. They were sweethearts back then but the distance between their colleges were too far apart. Not to mention his mother and her father never approved their relationship. Oh how they loved each other though. It could've became an award winning book if it was written down. The things he did for her and the feelings she always had toward him were just way too cute and lovable and real. They didn't want the love to end though, yet their futures had different plans.

_**And I said **_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone **_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run **_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **_

They were supposed to run away together, far away from everyone, but they both knew that couldn't happen So as they gave each other their last kiss before leaving, they gave each other their hearts, vowing to never fall in love with another one again.

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around **_

_**My faith in you was fading **_

She got tired of waiting and waiting for a chance to him that she decided to moved on with her life. Yet whenever she got asked out by some handsome fellow who seemed very promising, she would always turn him down. She subconsciously still loved Shane and remembered her vow toward him.

With him it was the same. Every time his friends tried to set him up with a very good looking girl who was truly friendly and open, he turned her down. His heart still loved Mitchie like no other and he kept his vow for her.

Ten years after they graduated they were invited for a senior graduation reunion at their high school. Both Mitchie and Shane gladly accepted the invitation even though they were miles and miles apart. They forgot about each other in their minds but their hearts remembered each other as if it were yesterday. They both arrived back into their home town but stayed at different hotels.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town **_

They got ready for the reunion and dressed in their most dazzling outfits. She looked like a model ready to hit the runway and he… He brought along a little something for the reunion. What he brought would always keep this reunion remembered.

Then they finally met at the high school which was on the outskirts of town.

_**And I said **_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone **_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come **_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think **_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring **_

_**And said **_

They immediately locked eyes. They talked and rebuilt the relationship that was never forgotten. Their love rekindled like a flame waiting to light. After a dance, he brought her to the centre of the stage. Everyone stared for they knew what was about to happen.

He held her soft hands and began.

"Mitchie Torres," he started, "Although this is the first time we have seen each other since the day we left this very high school, know that I have loved you ever since."

She had a few tears in her eyes, "I loved you too Shane Gray."

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone **_

_**I love you and that's all I really know **_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **_

He knelt down and pulled out a ring, "I know our love for each other never stopped - and I asked both our parents - so please say yes when I ask you to be my wife." He smiled.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. Everyone applauded.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_

Then two friends of Mitchie and Shane went to a microphone. "Please welcome our newly engaged couple!" Nate said.

"Congrats you guys," Jason exclaimed.

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

They kissed and their love story began a new chapter.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Enjoy it?! (HAHAHA! Rin on the Rox!) Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I didn't use the entire song :D

PPS I hope you guys liked the random songfics :P


End file.
